Hunger Games Remix
by jckb123
Summary: A young girl is struggling to survive in a world with no help. She also has to survive for her younger siblings. And along with that she struggles with "the games."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's two days before the "calling." The calling is where for kids from every ten districts get called to fight to the death in an evil, repulsing "game." It's a way for the government to remind the citizens that we have no control and that we are nothing compared to them. I was taken in the last year for my snobby ten-year old sister. I nearly died but if i wouldn't have taken her place I'd be dead for sure. Mother spoils her and makes sure all of her six other kids know, that Penelope is her favorite. She made threats to us that if one of us didn't volunteer for her she'd stave us or poison us. So I, being the oldest, took a stand for the youngest of my siblings. The so-called "games" really make you realize how cruel the world can be.

I run to find Blade, my best friend of thirteen years, to go and get what we need for the day. And by "get what we need," I mean steel. i know it's wrong and it can be costly to the victims we choose but considering our victims are all government officials I don't honestly have any regret. I meet him at our "hideout" which is an alley that we use to plan our next crime. I don't want to steal nut it's the only way I've found it possible to provide for myself and my younger siblings.

I go to the alleyway and see blade, his blue eyes glistening in the morning sunlight. I want to tell him how I feel but I find at this moment unless and there frankly is no point to it. I run to him as he stands at the other end of the alleyway with a look as if he was the cat who ate the canary.

" Who is our victim of the day?" I ask.

" A police officer in the park, he's been patrolling all day. And by patrolling I mean sitting on his..."

" I know. But truly, do they ever actually do anything than make our lives miserable?" I interrupt.

" No. Well I guess he will pay for that today. " Blade tells me.

We go to the park and find the chubby police man sitting on a bench. His wallet is staring me in the is on the verge of falling out of his pocket, which means we have the perfect opportunity. I already know my job. I go around the bench and begin speaking to the man about his work. I pretend as if I truly care about his daily routine while Blade sneaks behind and swiftly removes the wallet from his pants pocket. Then I find a way to end the conversation and it's over. While the police officer sits on the park bench soaking in his ego we make off with an easy sixty dollars. Mine and Blades lives are inchoate, they have just begun and we've already fell into a life of crime but truly there's only three ways to go in the hostile environment they call district seven. You can turn to drugs,lying, become a part of the government, or just steal to get what you need. I'm not saying we chose the best one but we chose that fits our situation. We buy food for our sibling and us with the money we snuck from under the policeman's nose. And with this I'm off home. I get home and mom's brushing Penelope's blonde hair like she's a Barbie doll or some sort of royalty. I know she's my sister but at the sight of this I do believe I have an urge to vomit. Mother looks at me with a harsh, hostile expression. Wow, that's better than the dull slap in the face yesterday for not washing Penelope's clothes.

I hate her. Her old wrinkled face and her graying hair just makes me want to grab her by her gold hoop earrings and drag her into the alley and beat her. I'm more of a mother to myself than she is, always taking Penelope's side just because of the fact that I refuse to do every single thing that she wishes. I'm not her slave but she likes to pretend I am. She looks over at my other siblings in the same manner and promptly states in her annoying coarse voice, " Now you little rats, if Penelope happens to get picked again, one of you will volunteer for her because she is more important than every single on of you useless runts."

At this Penelope sticks her snobby nose high in the air to somehow signify that she is superior to all of us. I would love to just yank every single little blonde hair on her ugly little head out at this moment. How I have kept from doing so beats me. I just hate the life of a slave. But then I look down and see my innocent younger siblings, like Ella May. Her innocent brown eyes stare up at my wicked mother in fright as my mother barks orders at her for Penelope. And my youngest brother Daniel nearly quivers in his worn out boots as she grabs him by the collar of his two sizes too small shirt and drags him into the bathroom to clean. I wish I could help them, or stop her and help us all but there's no possible way to. She's in control. She is an evil person who is completely manipulative. And of course she gets what she wants no matter what the price is to pay. And that's why my father left. In a way I hate him for leaving. But at the same time I cannot see anyone staying in this case. But I cannot understand how someone could leave their children with such a wicked, evil creature. I just hate to see how tomorrow will go. Tomorrow is the day we all do our worse crimes and acts before we go to the calling to see if we are to be most likely sentenced to a grueling death. Police can't contain us all because every single kid from age 5 to 17 has a violent act planned. Some shoot ones they don't get along with. Some sneak up on unaware government officials. and some live in fear of one day having their life taken by undeserving people of the capital. They just decide to take it theirselves never giving them the opportunity. For me though I have a good plan for my mother, and she very well should be watching her back, because she's on my list.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up on the hard, cold floor as always. I knock twice on the wooden door above me that releases me from the small room that I am trapped in. I wait an hour before Penelope finally opens the door. He gives me an evil grin and walks away. I pull myself out of the cellar and into her room. I'm older yet I have to suffer in terms of livin enviroment. Today it doesn't effect me because today it doesn't effect me because today is the day to cause as much havic as possible. I've been looking foward to and planning for this for a year. First, I get myself dressed for the ocassion. Black hoodie, black makeup, black sweatpants and black shoes in what my outfit consits of . I have to fit in with the darkness. After I completly prepare myself, I head out of the house to our power box.

I open the power box and see four wires, on red, two blue, and one green. While I take the wirecutters out of my pocked I cut every single one with a smile across my face. I hear the sound of everything in the house shutting off and I see all light disappear. My other siblings are gone now doing crimes of their own, but Penelope and my mother are in the house. I go in through the backdoor and find Mother and Penelope sitting on the couch completly unaware of what has happened. When i sneak behind my mother the wicked beast tries to comprehend why Penelope's favorite curling iron won't work. I don't fear she will recognizw me for my face is painted black completly. I pull a knife to her throat and say, " give me all the money. Now!"

She screams at the top of her evil lungs as Penelope runs into her room locking the door. Before my mother can speak Blade comes in and his face is covered in black. He see's I already have the Knife at her throat so he goes into the kiitchen and grabs her purse. I feel so impowered but that is soonly over when she grabs me and has the knife at my throat when Blade pulld a gun and puts a bullet in her head. Her lifeless body falld on the ground beside me. I stand up and see Penelope pure horror on her face. It gives me happiness to see her like that. I hate her so much and I hate mother but now I don't have to worry about that but now I fear the consequences of being without parents. I look at Blade, I can't read his facial expression through the black paint. Gun still in his hand I see it quivering a bit.

"She was going to kill you," he says still in shock.

"I know," I assure him." I never thought you would kill someone to save me. " I say modestly.

" I couldn't picture my life without you. Your'e my best friend, and lets be honest you're the only one who listend to me I'd do anything for you." he says.

I ponder what he said for a while. How he would do anything for me. What was that supposed to mean? I don't know if this makes this easier to tell him or harder but I know I must try. "Lets run away." I say.

" What?' he says confused.

"Lets run away, if I don't I will be going into an orphanage, none of this effects you but I want you to go with me. Please." I beg. He looks at me with a look of shock and confusion on his face.

" Why do you want me to go with you?" he asks. I look down at the fround in front of me and try to answer the queation for myself. Why do I want him to go with me? Is it because I'm afraid of going on my own? Or is it more than that?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blade stops questioning me and just takes my hand in his and looks into my eyes. Even past the black paint covering his face I can see his expression, although I don't understand it. He then says softly,

"I will go with you."

The next day I'm nervous. I know running away is going to be complicated. We have to go to the calling, but then we have to sneak out. With the crowding of all the children awaiting their possible death it won't be too hard not to be seen. I'm leaving my siblings, without a mother, but what am I to do? I killed her.

As I enter the calling my heartbeat skyrockets. It's not long before they write down my name. I search for Blade and when I find him he's ready to go. Blade pulls out a knife. Its wooden handle and silver blade stare me in the face. I'm confused so he explains.

"We have to kill the security guard."

I don't object all they do is control us, keep us in their boundaries. We start weaving through the kids. I see the security guard he was talking about. The man is about 6 foot tall; his brown eyes make him look intimidating. Blade walks behind the security guard and it isn't long before he stabs a knife into his back. Blood starts to trickle down the man's chin. He falls to the ground and Blade mouths the word "go."

We start running into the woods beside the calling area. I nearly trip over a rock but keep running. When we get about 20 feet into the woods when we stop. It's not because we are hurt, it's not because someone stopped us, It is because Blades name has been called, as a tribute to go into the Hunger Games.

His eyes widen and he looks at me with fear. His legs begin shaking but I grab his hand and start running further into the woods. His name keeps being called. I hear Effie Trinket the announcer tap the mike then say,

"Blade Hunnington? Come on up, don't try to hide."

That is the last I heard Effie say because we were no longer in earshot. We keep running until we come to a lake. Blade falls to his knees in front of me knowing that there is no escape because they will be looking for him.

"What if they find me? You'll be punished too. They will probably kill us both." He cries.

"Well then we need to keep going. I'm not leaving you." I say

"We have to cross the lake," he tells me.

We start into the water swimming as fast as possible. I use large strokes and become tired quickly. It's when I get to the middle of the lake when I start bobbing my head underwater gasping for air, after about 10 times everything goes black.


End file.
